¿Cómo permiste que me convirtiera en ti?
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: ¿Qué te diría el niño que fuiste? ¿Se sentiría orgulloso de lo que eres ahora? ¿Has oído hablarle o a medida que crecías fuiste callándolo? Dennis Creevey no es nada de lo que quería ser de pequeño. Un Dennis de cuarenta y cinco años se arrepiente de muchas cosas... De todas, en realidad.


Pasaron muchos meses desde que escribí acá. Muchos problemas personales me mantuvieron alejada del mundo de la escritura (mi pasión) pero he vuelto.  
Qué tema. ¿Habremos complacido a nuestro niño interior? Mucho me temo que la niña qie fui estaría bastante decepcionada de lo que terminé siendo, bastante mucho. Pero en muchas otras cosas seguro seguimos pensando igual, así que lo compenso un poco.

Quise reflejar eso. La decepción de un niño hacia su yo adulto. Y busqué personajes: El trío dorado no creo que mucho tenga que decepcionarse de lo que terminaron siendo, Draco tampoco porque mal que mal se mantuvo fiel a sí mismo. Neville estaría hinchado de orgullo... etc. Hasta que llegué a Dennis así que ¿Por qué no él? ¿Por qué no odiarse él? Después de todo, creer que tooodos los personajes oyeron y siguieron lo que siempre quisieron ser es absurdo porque en la vida real eso no funciona así ni de cerca.

Espero que sus niños, los de ustedes, estén orgullosos de lo que son ahora. Y sino, bueno, siempre se puede volver a empezar :).

Ojalá les guste la historia.

* * *

 **Disclamer: El mundo y personajes aquí presentes, en su mayoría, pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

* * *

Sentado delante de la chimenea, escuchando el crepitar de la leña y bebiendo un whisky de fuego, Dennis Creevey tenía la mirada perdida en las llamas. Contaba ya con cuarenta y cinco años y un divorcio a cuestas. Afuera llovía torrencialmente y difícilmente fuese a parar aquella noche. Sus hijos estaban con él ese día. Mary de siete años y Colin de cinco. Pero no merecían estar con él. No es que no los quisiera, los quería, pero tenía otros problemas encima. Se había vuelto un alcohólico empedernido y aunque innumerables veces había tratado de dejarlo, siempre volvía al mismo vicio.

Sue, su ex mujer, había logrado mantener sobrio más tiempo que nadie. Dos años. Precisamente la misma época en que fueron padres, pero todo se había descontrolado de golpe y al tercer año ya había vuelto a sus viejos hábitos y Sue le pidió el divorcio. Se quedó con la casa y la tenencia de los niños. Dennis volvió a la vieja casona de sus padres donde vivió con su mamá hasta que esta murió meses atrás producto de una larga enfermedad. Solo y rodeado de fantasmas, el alcoholismo de Dennis se potenció. Veía a sus hijos una vez al mes y sabía que si seguía así no los vería más. Pero esta vez era la excepción porque Sue estaba en Gales por su trabajo como Auror y los niños no tenían otra alternativa más que quedarse con él.

Seguía lloviendo.

Dennis no sabía exactamente cuándo se había convertido en la mierda que él mismo se consideraba, pero sí sabía qué lo había disparado: el asesinato de Colin, su hermano. Colin era todo para él. Colin era su ejemplo a seguir, Colin era todo lo que él ansiaba ser… pero todo se había ido a la mierda de un momento a otro. El cuerpo de su hermano tendido en las afueras de Hogwarts rodeado de escombros y polvo fue más de lo que pudo soportar. No sangraba, no estaba herido… pero estaba muerto. Un perfecto Avada Kedabra le había impactado el pecho arrebatándole los sueños y esperanzas que Colin cultivaba. Dennis, que como siempre hacía, había seguido sus pasos a través del retrato en Cabeza de Puerco y había llegado al castillo. Él también luchó.

 _—¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa, Den!_

 _—¡A la mierda, Colin! ¡Vamos a vencer a estos hijos de puta! ¡No van a ganarnos! ¡No pueden ganar! ¡Por Harry! ¡Por Dumbledore!_

 _—Eres testarudo, Dennis._

 _—Soy como tú._

 _Y había peleado. El fragor lo había alejado de su hermano, tenía una herida en su brazo izquierdo y dolía, pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar. Dennis peleaba sin saber que Colin había muerto ya. Peleó durante lo que él creyó que fueron siglos. Le diría a Colin que había hecho bailar a un mortífago y que luego lo ayudó un chico de Hufflepuff de séptimo año y este lo había matado. También tenía que decirle que vio a la chica de Gryffindor de la que Colin estaba enamorado y decirle que peleó contra Alecto Carrow de una forma asombrosa y que él, Dennis, había tenido oportunidad de socorrer luego. ¡Colin estaría orgulloso de su hermano menor!_

Pero Colin estaba jodidamente muerto.

—Nunca fui él —Dennis se limpió la nariz con el borde de su camisa y dio otro trago al whisky de fuego —Colin _perfección_ Creevey. Nunca hubiera sido como él aunque siguiera vivo. Seguro yo sería la misma lacra que soy ahora.

 _Dennis recordaba correr hacia McGonagall con una sonrisa en la cara cuando Voldemort finalmente fue derrotado, pero ella no se la devolvió. De hecho, McGonagall apoyó una mano en su hombro y lo palmeó. Había dicho que lo sentía. Eso le había hecho un nudo en el estómago. El primer pensamiento nefasto le corrió por la mente. Pero no podía ser así, ¿no? ¡Claro que no! Colin no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo… porque… porque.. ¡Vamos, era Colin! ¡era su hermano mayor! Colin había sobrevivido al basilisco, ¿no? Y nada podía ser peor que el basilisco. Dennis corrió hacia afuera. Varios cuerpos estaban siendo entrados por los supervivientes. Contó cerca de veinte al pasar… pero ninguno era Colin. Veinte, veinticinco…cuarenta. ¡Merlín! ¿Cuántos muertos más? Afuera vio a una bruja de mediana edad que se agachaba sobre un chico. El corazón de Dennis se detuvo…_

—¿Papi?

La voz de Mary lo sobresaltó. Su hija estaba parada en la puerta que separaba la sala de los dormitorios mirándolo con ojos soñolientos y el pelo todo revuelto. Le faltaba una media.

—Te vas a tu cuarto.

—Te oí hablar solo, papi ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, sí… pero ahora mejor que…

—¿Quieres que te haga un vaso de leche? Mamá dice que…

—¡NO QUIERO UN DEMONIO, MARY! ¡TE VAS A DORMIR!

La chiquilla se sobresaltó y lanzó un sollozo para luego meterse corriendo en su habitación. A Dennis la sala le daba vueltas. Evidentemente el alcohol había hecho efecto. Sue se había divorciado de él también por eso: se ponía violento sin motivos y aunque jamás le alzaba la mano a sus hijos y tampoco nunca lo hizo con su esposa, los gritos que dirigía a todo aquel que le hablaba cuando estaba sumido en su miseria fue bastante para ella. No iba a soportar ese maltrato.

Dennis volvió a sentarse en la butaca en la que estaba arrojó el vaso contra la chimenea y este se hizo añicos. Comenzó a beber directamente de la botella.

 _Colin. Era Colin. Dennis había pegado un grito que hizo a varios girarse para verlo y corrió al él. La bruja, que luego supo que se llama Gladys, no tuvo ni que preguntar quién era. Compartían rasgos físicos tan similares que nadie dudaba que fuesen hermanos._

 _—Debemos llevarlo adentro, corazón. No es este un buen lugar para que se quede él._

 _Dennis había asentido y la siguió Hogwarts adentro donde por momentos solo se oían sollozos. Pasó por al lado de una multitud de pelirrojos, sin saber que eran los Weasley llorando a uno de los suyos, pasó por el lado de los cuerpos de un hombre con cicatrices en el rostro y una bruja de cabello rosa chicle… Dennis caminaba como un inferi guiado por un imperius, no sabía lo que hacía._

 _—Aquí está bien —comentó Gladys apoyando a Colin en el piso —¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?_

 _—Dennis Creevey._

 _—Dennis ¿Tienes padres? ¿Están aquí?_

 _Él negó con la cabeza gacha. —Son muggles._

 _—Hablaré con la profesora McGonagall y los contactaremos. Quédate con él, Dennis._

 _Luego fue todo muy borroso. Recordaba que su madre había llegado como aturdida, miraba todo entre incrédula y abrumada, hasta que vio a sus hijos. Dennis nunca la vio llorar así y nunca más la vería llorar así tampoco. Lloraron juntos. Su padre, tan físicamente parecido a Colin, llegó segundos después. Los Creevey ahora eran tres. Una de las patas de la familia se había ido y ya nunca sería estable de nuevo._

Eventualmente había regresado a Hogwarts donde completó sus estudios. Más porque eso hubiese querido Colin que por él mismo. Dennis que nunca había bebido nada de alcohol en su vida, en sus salidas a Hogsmeade comenzó a hacerlo. Una vez en sexto año sus amigos lo tuvieron que llevar al castillo casi arrastrándolo porque no podía mantenerse en pie. Nadie lo consideraba grave porque después de todo era un adolescente y tampoco era el primero que no había sabido controlarse. Quedó ahí, una anécdota graciosa de la que el propio Dennis llegó a reírse. No fue el mejor alumno pero tampoco el peor, sus EXTASIS fueron aceptables y no muchos años después había logrado llegar a trabajar como secretario en un puesto del Ministerio.

 _«Colin hubiese sido feliz en El Profeta, seguro. Viajando por todos lados sacando fotos para el periódico y conociendo lugares maravillosos… no encerrado en la mugre del Ministerio durante diez horas al día»_

Las de veces que Dennis se dijo eso. Siempre con un vaso al lado. A veces dos o tres. Había días en que no iba a trabajar a causa de la resaca. De más está decir que a la larga perdió también el trabajo. Y todo ¿Por qué? por _ÉL_. Colin lo había dejado solo, su norte ya se había ido y él estaba solo como ahora. Bebió otro sorbo de la botella.

—¿Qué anhelabas de niño, Dennis? —dijo una voz en su cabeza. Lejana, suave pero perfectamente audible.

—No lo sé —se respondió —No recuerdo esa mierda. No recuerdo ni qué demonios hice media hora atrás.

—Media hora atrás le gritaste a tu hija, Dennis. Estás sumido en tu propio chiquero y no eres capaz de darte cuenta que tu mierda está salpicando a lo que seguramente más amas. —la voz en su cabeza, ahora más fuerte, se asemejaba mucho y extrañamente a la de Colin.

No recordaba casi a Colin. Era más bien su presencia mental, su esencia -y la falta de ella- la que lo atormentaba, pero su aspecto físico, sus movimientos, su ser y su voz eran muy etéreos ya. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo eran. Sino fuese por las fotos Dennis sabía que seguro no lo recordaría… Menos aún con el whisky de fuego fluyendo por sus venas.

 _—Quería ser veterinario._

Dennis pegó un respingo y la botella se le cayó al suelo. Frente a él sentado en la alfombra que estaba delante de la chimenea había un niño de unos diez años. No, once. Tenía el pelo mojado y sus ojos brillaban con anhelo. Estaba abrigado con un enorme abrigo de piel… el de Hagrid. Ese niño era él.

Dennis parpadeó varias veces. Su versión infantil seguía ahí.

 _—Siempre quisimos ser veterinarios ¿Recuerdas? Eso antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Una vez cuando teníamos cinco años lloramos porque el carro lechero de papá pisó a Timmy, nuestro gato. Corrimos a Timmy y vimos que le sangraba una pata. Colin había salido a toda marcha a llamar a Don Stephan. ¿Recuerdas a Don Stephan, no?_

Dennis adulto negó con la cabeza.

 _—¿No? Don Stephan tenía montón de ovejas y dos caballos. Una vez nos dejó montar uno de ellos y con Colin casi nos caímos cuando se encabritó. ¡Pero fue muy divertido! Además Don Stephan era veterinario y él arregló la patita a Timmy. Aunque cojeó de todas formas el resto de su vida. Por él siempre quisimos ser veterinarios —el pequeño Dennis se quitó un mechón de su cara —¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?_

—N-No lo sé.

 _—¡Y después en Hogwarts quisimos ser magizoólogos! Lo anhelábamos tanto… Siempre nos destacamos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid era la ley._

—¿Sí? —Dennis se sentía raro, incómodo… como cualquiera que se encontrara cara a cara con el niño que fue.

 _—¿De veras, Dennis? ¡Sí! A los once Hagrid nos mostró los escregutos y aunque sí eran repulsivos, no dejaban de ser fascinantes o eso nos parecía ¡Y escupían fuego! Wow, eso era formidable. Uno nos quemó una ceja y tuvimos que parar a la enfermería, pero fue un buen motivo de charla con Colin ¿Eso lo recuerdas? Colin…_

—Colin nos sacó una foto y se la mandó a mamá, quien dijo que anduviéramos con cuidado aunque realmente ella no sabía nada de nada sobre qué era un escreguto.

 _—Y Colin pegó la foto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Debimos habernos sentido humillados pero la verdad es que se nos hacía estupendo. Nos eran lindos los animales muggles, pero los mágicos… ¡woah! Los animales mágicos estaban a otro nivel. En ese momento cambiamos veterinaria por magizoología. ¡Supongo que lo eres! Debe ser la gloria…_

—No, oye… no sé si definitivamente estoy por ir a parar al piso cuatro de San Mungo por un estado irreversible de locura o qué, pero no me explico qué haces aquí… o que hago aquí, o qué hacemos aquí…¡demonios! No sé que persona usar.

 _—¿Nos convertimos en magizoólogos, Dennis? —_ Su versión infantil parecía no oírlo y a la vez parecía saber muy bien cómo hablar. El adulto suspiró y lo imitó pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia ¿Tan irritable fue de niño?

—No, no nos convertimos en nada de eso.

El pequeño abrió los ojos grandes y se arropó más en el tapado de Hagrid.

 _—¿No? ¿Y qué somos?_

—Nada.

— _¡Pero queríamos serlo! Con muchas, muchas ganas queríamos serlo._

—¡Pero la vida no es una puta novela que está escrita, diablos! A los once la vida puede ser muy perfecta pero a los cuarenta y cinco déjame decirte que es como pisar mierda y hundirte en ella hasta las putas narices. ¿Sabes qué es la hostia a los cuarenta y cinco? Una botella añejada de whisky y beberla hasta no saber qué puto día.

 _—Eso es una tontería… Papá siempre decía que el alcohol no solucionaba nada._

—Déjame decirt… decirnos algo: Papá está muerto, mamá está muerta, Colin está muerto… Estamos solos.

 _—Tú estarás solo. Ellos viven conmigo. Colin quiere pegarte con una de las raquetas de nieve de papá en la nuca, dijo, pero como no puede dice que de ahora en más va a hablarte hasta que… ¿Cómo dijo? Ah, sí… hasta que muevas tu sucio culo._ —el niño rió, como si decir culo estuviese prohibido para él. _—Dice que tienes hijos y que debes preocuparte por ellos en lugar de gritarles como un enfermo._

—Dile que si no me hubiese dejado jodidamente solo hoy sería magizoólogo y toda la mierda esa.

 _—Colin dice que tú lo dejaste a él y no al revés… y es verdad. También me dejaste a mí. ¿Cómo… cómo permitiste que llegara a convertirme en ti, Dennis? ¿Yo seré eso cuando crezca?_

Dennis se miró. Había sido de verdad tan pequeño… se parecía mucho a su propio hijo. El Dennis de once estaba cabizbajo mirándose las manos que había logrado hacer sobresalir por las mangas del enorme abrigo de Hagrid. Observó más atentamente, tenía un corte justo debajo de la nariz que recién ahora recordaba haberse hecho el día anterior cuando andaba en bicicleta con su hermano y se había caído. ¡Pero qué importaba! Al día siguiente iría Hogwarts, conocería a Harry Potter -¡Oh, Dios! ¡Conocería a Harry Potter en serio!- y sería muy feliz con su hermano en el castillo del que Colin tanto hablaba. Todas esas ilusiones que estaban tan latentes, tan palpables…

—Merlín, qué he hecho… —Dennis adulto se bajó de la butaca donde estaba sentado y abrazó al más joven. —Perdón, por todos los cielos, perdón.

Estaba llorando, no el menor, si no él. No había sido nada de lo que anhelaba ser. Había defraudado a sus padres -que recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que habían sufrido por su culpa. Habían perdido un hijo y el otro estaba en uno de los peores vicios-, había defraudado a Colin quien con seguridad odiaría al Dennis que ahora era y por sobre todas las cosas había traicionado al niño. Se había traicionado a él mismo. Sus valores, sus ilusiones, sus pensamientos…

 _—No quiero ser tú, no quiero. —_ Dennis niño se abrazó al adulto aún más, ahora él también lloraba _—¿Puedes remediarlo, Dennis? ¿Puedes?_

— _Puede —_ dijo otra voz. Más adulta que la del de once años. Más firme… pero de todas formas juvenil _—y lo hará, el muy cabrón_.

—¿Colin?

 _—Sí, yo, maldito imbécil. ¡Haz hecho llorar a mi hermanito! ¡Nadie hace llorar a mi hermanito!_

—¡Yo soy tu hermanito!

 _—¿Tú? —_ Colin lazó una risa al aire _—¿Tú? ¡Vaya chiste! Tú no eres nada mío. Ningún hermano mío gritaría a mis sobrinos. Ningún hermano mío andaría dando pena por la vida ¡ningún Creevey lo haría!_

—¡Me equivoqué! ¿Sí? ¡Me equivoqué como la grandísima mierda que soy! Tu muerte me devastó, Colin ¡Tenía rabia, frustración! No sabía cómo canalizarla hasta que supe cómo… y no me pude detener, no pude. ¿Crees que no me hace sentir peor gritarle a mis hijos? ¿Tratarlos mal? Me ahogo en mi pena porque no sé cómo actuar, me acostumbré a esto. Veo a mis niños y no quiero que terminen como yo… pero tampoco hago nada para evitarlo.

 _—¡Entonces hazlo porque aún estás a tiempo! ¡Mueve tu culo y hazlo, Dennis! ¡Sé el ejemplo de tus hijos! Haz que se sientan orgullosos de ti. Haz que yo me sienta orgulloso de ti._

—¿Te sentirías orgulloso de mi? ¿Alguna vez te sentiste orgulloso de mi?

 _—Siempre… hasta que la cagaste. Pero eso está en el pasado. Vas a oír a tu hermano mayor, Dennis Creevey, vas a despertar mañana y vas a ser un hombre nuevo… juro por Merlín que sino buscaré la forma de volver y te dejaré un ojo morado. Sé un Dennis nuevo, júralo._

—Sí, lo juro —Dennis estaba bañado en lágrimas pero algo en su pecho latía con fuerza. Latía como en los últimos treinta años no había hecho. Y así se dirigió a su versión infantil —Te sentirás orgulloso tú también de lo que nos convertimos, ya verás.

Dennis abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba tirado en la alfombra. ¿Había sido un sueño? Quizás. O Quizás no. Todavía era bien entrada la noche cuando se fue al baño y se duchó. Se sintió bien, se sintió un hombre nuevo de verdad. Ya limpio se asomó al cuarto de sus hijos y al verlos dormir se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido con ellos, con Sue, con todos. Se acostó abrazando a su hija.

—Perdón —fue lo que murmuró antes de que también se durmiera él.

Una semana después un puesto en la división de bestias en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas se desocupó y Dennis tomó el trabajo.

—Siempre logras que te haga caso, Colin— habló Dennis en su mente.

 _—Obviamente, por algo soy el hermano mayor._

—¿Seré feliz ahora? ¡Mira, mi primer trabajo es ir a Rumania a ver cómo van los dragones! ¡Dragones, Colin! Esos queman más que un escreguto.

Colin no pudo evitar reír.

 _—Serás feliz ahora y sí, queman más. Perderás algo más que una ceja sino te andas con cuidado._

—Gracias, Colin.

Dennis se sintió un imbécil ¿cómo no había oído a Colin antes? ¿Cómo pudo creer que lo abandonaría? Ahora en su casa lo esperaban sus hijos para tomar la leche y ansiaban que le contara sus aventuras en Hogwarts. No sabían qué había pasado pero su papá era un hombre nuevo y les agradaba. Dennis se sentía feliz como parecía nunca había estado. Quizás, con suerte, si se lo proponía podría reconquistar a Sue, sería difícil pero no imposible. Podrían armar una familia en serio… pero eso lo vería más adelante, por ahora paso a paso estaba convirtiéndose en lo que siempre anheló ser.

Dentro suyo un niño abrigado con un enorme tapado de piel, sonrió. Y él también.


End file.
